Dreams Come True
by kkcaleb13
Summary: When Mewtwo is visited by a mysterious stranger that is immune to his psychic powers, how will he respond? And just what is it that this stranger seeks? As it all unfolds before his eyes, Mewtwo discovers that his cursed fate was not the worst that exists, but can he change fate? Or is the great psychic doomed to this devastating prophecy?


**DISCLAIMER: POKEMON IS NOT CURRENTLY UNDER MY OWNERSHIP, THOUGH I AM CURRENTLY SEARCHING THROUGH A GIANT PILE OF GENIE BOTTLES, IT MAY TAKE A WHILE. HOWEVER, AS OF THIS POINT IN TIME, THIS IS STRICTLY A FANFIC FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES, NOT AN OFFICIAL POKEMON STORYLINE**

* * *

Mewtwo looked at night sky, as he often did when he had time to himself. Watching over the Pokemon that had come in search of a sanctuary was never easy, but see them grow and lead happy lives was a gift he was willing to work for. He smiled as he remembered a time when the stars meant nothing to him, and the sky was simply the where the light he used to see outside came from. Now, like so many other things he'd thought disposable before, he understood just how irreplaceable it was.

Due to his psychic abilities, he could hear the dreams of all those he had watched over during the day, and the fact that none of them had any fear was more than enough to bring a smile to his face. He looked back at the cave behind him, his home, such a small place, in physicality, yet tremendous in his heart. His smile vanished as he sensed something he couldn't identify not far from his position.

It was approaching fast, so he coated himself in a blue aura and prepared for the worst. His preparations seemed off, as a single teenage boy emerged from the trees. Mewtwo was not going to lower his guard, "Go back where you came from, this is not a place for humans"

The boy stared at him for a moment, his dark eyes fixated on Mewtwo. His gaze held for a minute before he spoke, "You're not her"

Mewtwo's curiosity had peaked, "Her? Who are you searching for?"

The boy frowned, and he ran his hand through his white hair, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to disturb you… Mewtwo"

"How do you know who I am?"

"I can read your psychic energy like words on paper. I have come to the wrong place… but perhaps you can assist me. I am searching for the most powerful Pokemon in the world"

"I am right here"

"No, you're power is great, of that I'm aware, but there is one who surpasses even you"

"Arceus?"

"It seems you are unfamiliar with the one I speak of"

"Since you know who I am, I must wipe your memories of this place"

"Just like you did those other human's?"

"It doesn't matter what you know, I'll make sure you tell no one", Mewtwo lifted two gigantic stones with his mind, launching them directly towards the boy. With his swift movements, he avoided them easily.

"My quarrel is not with you. Desist and you will not provoke me further. I will leave without a second thought"

"I won't put these Pokemon at risk on the word of a stranger!", Mewtwo rose into the air as dark orbs formed in his hands. The boy didn't move as they were launched directly at him. He simply revealed a black crescent moon earring and smiled as the balls of energy dissapeared in the moonlight.

The bwas smiled as he began to charge at Mewtwo. No matter what Mewtwo did, he was unable to slow down the boy as he made his rapid assault. He was only a few steps away when Mewtwo heard a voice in his head, "Stop!"

The boy stopped in his tracks as the voice had commanded, and then helured around, "Gira… you were following me"

Mewtwo took notice of the Garvedoir that had been hiding behind a tree, "You can't keep doing this! You need his help! Please, just ask for his help!"

The boy looked at Mewtwo, "I'll be clear; I don't trust you, especially since you're a powerful psychic Pokemon, but I need help finding a certain Pokemon, will you help me?"

Mewtwo became angry, "You're pathetic! Hiding behind Garvedoir's power!"

The boy grabbed Mewtwo by the throat, "Don't… you… EVER accuse me of hurting Gira again, or I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do"

Mewtwo struggled under his incredible might, but Gira intervened, "Artemis, stop it, you're hurting him!"

Artemis let go, "Sorry, Gira…"

The Garvedoir made her presence know as she walked over to the two of them, "I'm sorry, Artemis can be direct at times, and a little headstrong. I understand that you protect the Pokemon that you consider family very passionately, it could be said that Artemis searches with a similar passion"

Mewtwo looked at the boy again, "Is he your trainer?"

Gira laughed, "Oh, that's right! I forget that people don't know, Artemis, why don't you properly introduce yourself?"

The boy looked at Mewtwo with disdain, "I am Artemis", he tore off his crescent earring, then after a cloud of smoke passed, an Absol stood where he once did, "This is my true form, the creature of coming disaster, which shines in the pale moonlight"

Mewtwo was a bit skeptical, but it would explain how he was uneffected by psychic waves; he was a dark-type Pokemon. "Artemis… the hunter. What is it you seek?"

"The person nearest to my heart… along with all of my other memories… they have vanished. I've been searching for two years now, all I have is the knowledge that she is cursed, as I am, and that her psychic power surpasses all others. Gari has been aiding me in my search, will you?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you know what it feels like. I can see it… you know the pain of losing that which matters most to you… and being left with nothing more than a wrecked mind. You hated the world, and what it did to you. But you found salvation… well, some of us are still searching"

Mewtwo frowned, he didn't like being read for information, "I have no obligation to help you"

"Then name your price. Whatever it is you need, I will make sure you recieve it so that you feel obligated to help me"

"I don't need payment"

"Then help me. All I want is the location of the strongest psychic on the planet. Is that too much for you?"

"As I've said, there is no Pokemon that can rival my abilities"

Artemis bared his teeth, "Bite your tongue! Either search for a stronger psychic wavelength or be quiet so Gira can concentrate!"

* * *

As Artemis stormed off, Gira sighed, "I'm sorry about him, he's just really irritable since he's so close"

Mewtwo looked away, "It's none of my business, but why are you so ready to protect him, and me?"

"Well, I'm a caring Pokemon. It's natural for me to be like that"

"For a person you know, yes. But you, a psychic, stopped an attack from a dark-type, that's suicidal"

"Just because my powers wouldn't work on him doesn't mean I can't stop him"

"You seem to have a lot of faith in him"

"He's saved my life more than once. I actually met him after I had just become a Garvedoir, when I was exploring my powers. I was weak, and surrounded by a pack of Houndooms… but he rescued me, then he just left, without another word. He tried to brush it off by saying I was a strong psychic, but I knew that was a lie. Until I met him, I was the weakest psychic ever, I could even lift a pebble with my mind"

"He helped you grow stronger?"

"Much. It turned out that he knew how to train a psychic to focus their mind and unleash their true potential, and that I had awakened his memory of the person he was looking for being the strongest psychic ever"

"So he's not a terrible Pokemon"

"No, he just is really worried that he'll never find his memories or the person he lost. Since I was worried that I'd never be any good as a psychic, and he helped me, I want to repay him by helping him find his memories"

"Funny… I remember a similar person helping me find my way, after I had lost it"

"I'm guessing this person was something special, huh? They probably would've had to have done something pretty incredible to change your mind"

"He did… I dare say that if he hadn't stopped me that day… I would've destroyed the world"

"Remind me to send this guy a thank you card"

"I originally wiped his memory of the event, but as fate would have it, he returned to me, and saved me yet again, without any memory of me at all"

"You restored his memories after that?"

"I didn't have to, he just remembered. He's probably still out there… fighting alongside his friends and trying to become the best in the world"

"He's a trainer?"

"Yes. In a way, he and Artemis are similar. The way Artemis trained you, the way he trains with his Pokemon… the level of care is tremendous. This person he's searching for… do you think Artemis will find her?"

"I hope so, if only he could remember more…"

Artemis jumped before them in his human form, a big smile spread across his face, "Gira! I remembered something!"

"What is it?!"

"Stars!"

"… What?"

"Wish on a star!"

"Artemis…"

"As long as you're with her, any wish made on a star will come true! She told me that once!"

"Wishes…?"

Mewtwo folded his arms, "According to ancient lore, there is supposedly as Pokemon that can grant wishes, but this Pokemon is said to sleep for thousands of years at a time"

Artemis smiled, "Good enough! Let's go!"

"And just how do you intend to get there?"

"I'll run!"

"You'll run across the ocean over to Forina?"

"Fine then, I'll swim!"

Gira held her hand up, "Why don't we just get a ticket for a ferry and ride it to Forina?"

Mewtwo held his head up, "What's with this 'we'? I don't remember agreeing to come along"

Artemis pointed at Mewtwo, "Since you have the most information, you're coming! Even if I have to force you!"

Mewtwo scoffed, "You'll make me?"

Artemis squinted, then tapped his forehead, "Realm of Disasters"

Mewtwo watched in terror as the world around him began to erupt in a serious of hurricanes, volcanos, floods, and lightning struck the ground around him, "What is this?!"

"It's the power of disaster! A dark power that can only be contained by my will! Disperse!" as he shouted, the disasters vanished, and the land returned to its peaceful state, "A move that comes from the very inner portion of my soul… now that you know I can use it, you can't just let me run free, now can you?"

Mewtwo ground his teeth as he realized that Artemis was right. "Fine, let's embark on this journey…"


End file.
